1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input/display device which is useful as an information terminal of a facsimile apparatus, a copying machine, an electronic filing apparatus, a word processor, a computer, or the like.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventionally, an information apparatus which handles image information, such as a facsimile apparatus, a copying machine, an electronic filing apparatus, a word processor, or a computer is assembled and used as an individual or independent apparatus. In an information terminal of a facsimile apparatus, a copying machine, an electronic filing apparatus, a word processor, a computer, or the like, functions of displaying and inputting an image are realized by a display device and an input device which are independently disposed, or a display screen and an input screen are formed at different places (sites).
As the recent advance of technology, an apparatus such as a hand-written word processor into which a character image written on a display screen with an accompanying pen can be input has been practically used.
In such a prior art apparatus, however, when an image is to be input at an information terminal of a facsimile apparatus, a copying machine, an electronic filing apparatus, a word processor, a computer, or the like, the position where the input operation is conducted is fixed, and a captured image cannot be processed or combined with another image unless the captured image is output on a display device located at another place (site), or on a paper sheet or the like. This produces problems in that the operation is cumbersome and requires a prolonged period, and that the apparatus is difficult to operate for the user who is not skilled in operation.
In a hand-written word processor, the input operation is conducted by directly writing or drawing a character or a picture on a display screen with an accompanying pen. As compared with the case where the writing or drawing operation is conducted on a paper sheet, however, the operability is poor. Moreover, such a word processor cannot handle an image which has been printed or drawn on a paper sheet. Also in the case where the input operation is conducted by using a mouse, the operability is poor, and it is difficult to write or draw a character or an image.
When pictures or documents are to be transmitted by a prior art facsimile apparatus, the user must previously edit the pictures or documents so that they appear on one paper sheet. In the case where a document is to be transmitted together with a photograph or sentences of a book or a magazine, for example, preparatory operations are required in which the photograph or sentences are copied on a paper sheet and the paper sheet is then stuck to the document. Even when a replay has simple contents, furthermore, a transmittal invoice for the replay must be prepared before the reply is to be transmitted, thereby requiring extra works. In order to read information to be transmitted, sheets bearing the information are mechanically fed into the apparatus. Therefore, only sheets of a size in a predetermined range can be used in the transmittance. When a document written on a sheet of a small size is to be transmitted, therefore, the document must previously copied to a sheet of a larger size in the predetermined range, thereby requiring extra works and causing sheets to be wasted.
The apparatus has a further problem in that image information to be transmitted cannot be checked in advance and therefore is transmitted as it is even if a read error exists in the image information.
In a word processor with a facsimile function, an image to be transmitted can be checked in advance on display means. However, the works of capturing an image printed or written on a sheet and transmitting the captured image still requires cumbersome handling works and setting operations.